


My Name

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Basically Porn, F/M, My OTP, Songfic, bc I'm utter trash in all aspects of life, fall out boy - Freeform, fucking fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything you say can and will be held against you...</p><p>So only say my name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I am pure and utter trash. Please prepare yourself for multiple Grelliam fics from me in the very close future, my fellow friends and shippers.

_I thought of angels_

_Choking on their halos_

Twin moans echoed throughout the dark bedroom of Grell Sutcliff. Red hair spilled over black silk sheets as slightly curled lips kissed their way down the redhead's long neck. Pale hands with long scarlet nails twisted into dark brown hair as Grelle's back arched. A bite to her neck had her choking on her own spit, his name a strangled noise on her lips.

_Get them drunk on rose water_

_See how dirty I can get them_

Reapers couldn't truly get drunk, but Grell could feel the buzz that flowed through her bloodstream because of the few drinks William had gifted her with after their dinner. It made her skin shiver and her groin tighten and heat as her long held flame stared at her from above.

_Pulling out their fragile teeth_

_And clip their tiny wings_

Clothing was thrown about, skin slowly touching as the two fought to become one, their voices both running out loud. Preparations were rushed, but thorough. Grell groaned and panted as he pushed into her, hands gentle about her hips, nails digging into the soft skin in order to keep himself from rushing her.

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_

_So only say my name_

_It will be held against you_

"William~" Grell gasped, tilting her head back against the bed. The simple utterance of his name made the man in question shiver as he held himself up above his lover, hands slipping to grip her thighs to his hips. She moaned as he slowly filled her, only to retract, dragging the pleasure out even more.

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_

_So only say my name_

"Grell," One would think William T. Spears was incapible of sounding so out of breath and enamored, but no one besides the redhead had ever truly seen him like this. Grell's arms came up to wrap around his neck, pulling him down to drape his body over hers. He let out a tiny sigh and pushed into, long and languid, as her ankles crossed across the middle of his back.

_If heaven's greif brings hell's rain_

_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesteday_

_(I know I'm bad news)_

_For just one yesterday_

_(I saved it all for you)_

_I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_

Times like these between the two were in such contrast to how they behaved at the office together. The both of them knew that it was just a facade of sorts though. William didn't truly hate his friend and lover, and Grell wasn't as flighty as she let on. They both just never wanted anything to happen to their relationship. William never wanted her to be used as his weakness and she never wanted the same. They knew how precious they were to each other.

_Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

_(I know I'm bad news)_

_For just one yesterday_

_(I saved it all for you)_

_For just one yesterday_

Her hands gripped his shoulders as their love-making continued. She took in gasps that were hardly necessary to breathe out his name again and again. His head fell to her chest, surrendering his heart to her once again.

_Letting people down is my thing baby_

_Find yourself a new gig_

_This town ain't big enough for two of us_

_I don't have the right name_

_Or the right looks_

_But I have twice the heart_

Grell took his heart, all of it and more, ever so willingly.

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_

_So only say my name_

_It will be held against you_

"Grell," The normally stoic man groaned as she ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the dark brown locks. He nipped at her nipple before laving it over with his tongue. She let her back arch, his hands roaming to grip her firm back, supporting her movements.

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_

_So only say my name (name)_

"William~"

_If heaven's greif brings hell's rain_

_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesteday_

(" _I know I'm bad news_ ," Grell had once whispered during this, causing pause between the two traveling bodies. William had spent most of that night showing her just how good she was instead.)

_For just one yesterday_

(" _I saved it all for you_ ," William murmured when Grell asks of where his love had been at the beginning of their second lives, within the Academy. This led the two of them to one of the most passionate embraces they'd yet to have.)

_I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_

_Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

Their past was interesting to say the least. From aquantances, to friends, and finally to lovers, the two of them knew each other inside and out. Grell knew the anxiety from William's childhood carried over into this new, more deadly life and William knew how Grell's disphoria still attacked her every now and then. Yet, that helped the two of them to move perfectly together, both here and in their outside lives.

_(I know I'm bad news)_

_For just one yesterday_

_(I saved it all for you)_

_For just one yesterday_

 

_If I spilled my guts_

_The world would never look at you the same way_

No one knew how the two truly felt about each other, and neither of them were sure they really wanted to know what their lives would be like if anyone did. They loved each other just like this.

_And now I'm here to give you all my love_

_So I can watch your face as I take it all away, away, away, ay ay ay_

_If heaven's greif brings hell's rain_

_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesteday_

_(I know I'm bad news)_

_For just one yesterday_

_(I saved it all for you)_

_I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_

_Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

_(I know I'm bad news)_

_For just one yesterday_

_(I saved it all for you)_

_For just one yesterday_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought. ^.^


End file.
